


Urgent Business

by skywalkersamidala



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/pseuds/skywalkersamidala
Summary: Lorenzo has a bad habit of interrupting important meetings claiming that he has urgent business to discuss privately with Francesco. And Francesco falls for it every single time.





	Urgent Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Affari Urgenti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070898) by [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/pseuds/skywalkersamidala)



> I bravely ventured into angst last week and my heart was like "wow i hate this" so I quickly scuttled back to the safety and comfort of fluff :') I guess in my head this was sort of an AU where Jacopo is long gone and Francesco is fully in charge of the Pazzi bank buuuut this is such a short lil fic that the backstory really doesn't matter lmao

Francesco didn’t know why he kept falling for it. Usually he would never allow himself to be fooled twice, let alone…God knew how many times at this point. Then again, Lorenzo had always been a giant blind spot for him—and Lorenzo knew how to take full advantage of that fact.

Francesco was in the middle of securing the accounts of a wealthy client who’d come up from Rome when Lorenzo walked into the Pazzi bank. “Francesco,” he said. “I was hoping I’d find you here, I’ve been looking for you.”

To his potential client Francesco murmured his apologies for the interruption, and to Lorenzo he said, “Why?”

“I have urgent business to discuss with you. Privately.”

“Urgent business,” Francesco repeated.

“Yes, regarding our banks,” Lorenzo said. “It will be quick, I promise.”

Francesco studied him suspiciously, but his expression was completely serious. He sighed. “Very well.” He turned to his client. “Forgive me, I’ll only be a moment.”

Fortunately, the client was good-humored and not in a rush. “Of course, Messer Pazzi.”

Francesco escorted Lorenzo from the main room of the bank into his personal office, and Lorenzo shut the door behind them. “Well?” Francesco said. “What’s this urgent business?”

“The urgent business,” Lorenzo said solemnly, “is that I haven’t kissed you since yesterday.”

Francesco groaned. “You have _got_ to stop doing this, Lorenzo,” he said, and he made to open the door and go back outside, but Lorenzo grabbed his arm.

“Please?” he wheedled. “Just _one_ kiss? And then I’ll leave.”

“You say that every time and it’s never true,” Francesco grumbled but, completely without his consent, he could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “This is an important client, you know. I can’t afford to upset him.”

Lorenzo pulled him closer, the look in his eyes making Francesco feel dizzy. “More important than me?” he whispered, an inch away from Francesco’s lips.

“Perhaps you are trying to make me lose this client on purpose so the Medici bank can snatch him up instead.”

“Perhaps the Medici bank will end its agreement with the Pazzi bank if it does not feel that the terms are being upheld in a satisfactory manner.”

“If I didn’t know better, Lorenzo, I might think you were threatening our entire business operation to blackmail me for something as insignificant as a kiss.”

Lorenzo laughed softly, his breath tickling Francesco’s face. “Insignificant? On the contrary, to me one kiss from you is worth the entire Medici bank.”

“Ah, there’s that famed silver tongue,” Francesco said wryly, but then he closed the little distance left between them and kissed Lorenzo hard, resting one hand on his waist and tangling the other in his hair. Lorenzo let out a pleased hum and kissed him back; Francesco could feel him smiling triumphantly against his lips.

“There,” Francesco said a little breathlessly when they finally broke apart. “There’s your kiss. Now may I return to my meeting?”

“Oh, did I say one kiss?” Lorenzo said with a sly grin. “I could have sworn it was two.”

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Francesco leaned in and kissed him again. One of these days he was going to learn not to fall for Lorenzo’s charms and tricks. But not today.


End file.
